A DREAM come true
by Jenny.Simone.Kate
Summary: An alternative chapter to the chapter 14 of my story "I DREAM of you". Rated M!


A DREAM come true

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they belong to the fabulous A. W. Marlowe and ABC.

**Rating: M !**

A/N: Hey guys, this is something requested by purplangel, so if you like it, thank her. :-)

It's an alternative chapter to the chapter 14 of "I DREAM of you" - please note the rating of this one!  
This piece is not betaed, all mistakes are mine.

The 'real' chapter 14 is ready, too, I'm going to send it over to my brilliant beta tomorrow and it will be up as soon as I get it back.

Now enjoy this little escape from all the angst. :-)

**To purpl_angel: I hope it lives up to your expectations. :-)**

* * *

When Rick doesn't get a reply from his Kate – he didn't think he'd get one anyway – he rises from the couch and walks over to the little room where his laptop rests on the large desk.

Time to kill Derek Storm. He is so absorbed in his thoughts that he hears the bell only at the third ring.

Who could it be? Ryan? Esposito? Why didn't they call to tell him they want to come over?

He looks through the little door viewer and sucks in a sharp breath.

Kate!

No, he must be mistaken. He risks another look.

Still Kate!

He feels the nervousness building up in his body, while running over to the mirror. His hair is a mess and there are dark circles around his eyes. And he doesn't even wear a shirt, only a dark blue tee and some pale, tatty jeans. So much for making a good impression. But he doesn't have time to change, she's ringing again. He's just glad that he took a shower two hours ago.

He can't fight the urge to look once more through the peep-hole of his door – she's really there – and then he opens it quickly, before she turns to leave again.

"Kate." he murmurs.

"Hi Castle." Kate answers with a soft smile. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No – No, please. Uhm, come in." Rick stutters, closing his eyes. How embarrassing. He really needs to get a grip and take control over his nervousness. He takes one step aside to let his Kate in, still not able to grasp that she's really here. In his apartment. With him. Alone. Oh God.

"It's a nice apartment." the woman of his dreams states slowly, looking around.

"Thanks. I think about keeping it. I mean... after all... this."

Kate hums in response, looking at him expectantly. Her eyes roam over his body, letting a shudder run through him. The air is sizzling with sexual tension, although she literally just entered the room.

"So, how are you? How's your leg?"

Kate just rolls her eyes and looks away. Shit! Wrong question. Noted.

"I'm fine, Castle." she states, looking annoyed.

While she looks out of the window and avoids looking at him, he takes some time to look at her. Really look at her. He didn't have any opportunity yet to _really _take her in. Of course, he saw her in all of those dreams, but initially he didn't even know that she actually was somewhere out there and always thought she was a product of his fantasy. And when he finally met her, there was always imminent danger, so he had no time to cast a real look at her.

But now he was able to admire her freely, her auburn tresses falling softly around her shoulders, her slim figure and her incredibly long legs. Even this walking cast cannot lessen her beauty. She is simply perfect.

"You know that it's kinda creepy to stare at people, don't you?" she says, without turning around.

"Uh... Uhm... Sorry. Do you – want something to drink?" Rick asks, remembering his good manners.

"Yeah, sure."

"Please, sit down. I'll go get something. Wine?"

"Do you have something stronger?"

"Uhm, sure. I've got some scotch,bacardi vodka - "

"Vodka sounds good."

"Okay, vodka it is. You sure it harmonizes with your medications?"

"I don't care, Castle. I'm not a little kid."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Rick answers a little offended, holding both hands up in the air.

"No, Castle, I'm sorry. It's just – everyone asks me if I'm okay, if everything's alright, if I'm in pain or if I took my pills... I... It's just - "

Rick makes a step towards her – to tell her that everything's fine – and takes her hand. When their fingers touch, Rick has the feeling that there was a spark between them. Kate looks up, surprise in her eyes, as well.

"Did you feel that, too?"

"Yeah, must be static charge or something." she answers, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, of course." Rick smiles goofily and turns to get their drinks. Of course it wasn't anything like that. He felt it since she entered the room. Even the air between them is sparkling.

He comes back into the living room and sits beside her on the couch, with a respectable distance. But when he hands her the glass with the vodka and their fingers brush, the spark is back again.

He's not sure if she felt it, too, but he can see that she's shifting on the couch.

"Cheers!" Rick exclaims a little too loud, making her jump.

"Cheers, Castle." she answers with a soft smile on her lips, looking at him through her long, dense lashes. He almost gets a heart-attack.

"I'm so glad that you're better again. To see you lying on the ground in your apartment like this... I – I thought I was too late."

Kate slowly closes her eyes. Damn. Why does his mouth always run away with things like that lately?

"I'm glad you weren't. Thank you. Again." she murmurs, laying her hand on top of his.

They just look at each other, the drinks completely forgotten on the couch table. Rick has the feeling he must combust with all the sexual tension between them. He wants her. He _needs_ her.

And he can see that her eyes darken, too, they're like a dark brown abyss he wants to happily throw himself into.

He moves his hand from under hers and stokes up her bare arm – she only wears a black tee, now that she took her jacket off – watching the trail of goosebumps caused by his touch fascinated.

She shivers from his touch and closes her eyes, but she doesn't take her arm away from him. Her content sigh is all he needs to be sure that she's enjoying this as much as he is.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks in a low voice, opening her eyes again.

"Sure." Rick whispers, because he doesn't trust his voice right now.

"What – I mean... Where... Was this a dream?"

She doesn't need to explain what exactly she means, of course Rick knows perfectly well what she's talking about.

"Yeah. I think so. I mean, sort of. I don't know for sure, these kind of, uhm, let's call just call it 'dreams' are pretty new for me, too. But I'm surprised you remember it." he answers, his hand stopping on its way up her arm, his mouth suddenly dry. What else does she remember?

"I do. And I remember two more of these... dreams." she states, shifting a little on the couch towards him.

"Which ones?" Rick asks, although he thinks he already knows the answer. But he needs to hear it from her.

"I remember you staying behind me at a crossroads. And I remember - "

"Yeah?" Rick lets his hand wander – oh so slowly – again, up her arm and over her shoulder, finding the soft skin at her collar bone. She lays one hand on top of his and for a terrible second he thinks she wants to remove it, stop it from continuing to caress her.

He couldn't have been more wrong. Her hand just rests on top of his, her fingers tracing little circles around his knuckles. She turns towards him now so their knees are touching gently.

"I remember a second... dream... you were there and held me and we - "

"We almost kissed." he murmurs, losing himself in her eyes again, his face drawing nearer to hers of its own accord, their noses almost touching.

"Yeah... And then there was this last dream. When you found me in all this fog and held me. When you told me I had to wake up." she says slowly, looking shortly down to his lips and then deeply into his eyes again. It makes him crazy.

"I am so glad it worked."

"Me, too." she smiles, looking down onto her lap.

He brings his other hand up to her chin and uses his index finger to make her look up to him again.

"It felt so real, Castle." she continues a little breathless, biting her lip. Rick knows that she's no longer only talking about the dream.

"Like this?" he asks and closes the few inches between them, touching her lips with his oh so very gently.

And then time stands still for them.

Kate suddenly breaks the kiss, looking at him a little surprised, but comes back to him with more force. Their lips crash onto one another, teeth clattering, while she buries both of her hands in his think hair. His hands rest on both sides of her hips, urging her a little closer to him.

He takes her lower lip between his teeth and bites down softly, eliciting a low moan from her.

It's the most sexy sound he's ever heard.

Caressing the bruised spot with his tongue, he doesn't wait long to bite down on her lip again, desperate to hear her make that sound again. She doesn't disappoint him.

When she tugs on his hair to have better access to his mouth, he's the one who moans and when her tongue enters his mouth it increases to a forceful groan coming from deep in his throat.

The need for oxygen becomes obvious and he breaks the kiss softly, leaving both of them panting and aching with need. Rick's pants are already uncomfortably tight and he can see that Kate's cheeks are rosy. Seems this kiss didn't only affect his body.

Rick brings his hand up to her face again, caresses her cheek and places a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth, moving along her jaw until he reaches a little spot just below her ear that makes her moan again. He already knows that he'll never get tired of hearing this sound.

Resuming his journey down her neck he wonders where the other parts of her body are that will make her utter this wonderful sound. He wants to find all of them, with his lips and tongue and his hands, and also look for those spots that will make her scream with pleasure. Only the thought of it makes him almost come undone and he cannot suppress the groan forming deep in his throat. His hips buckle forward to her of their own accord and all coherent thoughts are erased from his brain.

"Ouch!" Kate exclaims suddenly.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Kate, I -"

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just this damn cast." she points down to her injured leg. She accidentally bumped into the couch table.

Rick lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and grins at the beautiful brunette who – as by a miracle – looks even more gorgeous now, a little breathless and with rosy cheeks and beaming eyes.

"Then let's take this party to a more comfortable place." he suggests with a seductive tone in his voice. He stands up and holds his hand out for her to help her up as well.

Kate grins back at him, remarking the impressive bulge right before her eyes and licks her lips. Taking his hand she lets him pull her up and uses the swing to throw herself at him, laying both of her arms around his neck, while pressing her body flush against his and kissing him passionately again.

* * *

He catches her off guard when he suddenly lifts her up and carries her bridal-style towards the large bedroom. Her eyes go wide when she sees the giant king-size bed in the middle of the room. Rick puts her down carefully and then takes a step back to look at her.

God, this man is practically pulling her clothes off with his eyes. She can see admiration in them and desire, but also something else. This man really cares for her. She can't believe what Lanie told her, that this man has been dreaming of her for almost three years, without even knowing that she exists.

She has no idea how he must be feeling, now that she's really here with him and not just in his dreams.

But she has to admit that this is like a dream come true for her as well. She fell in love with his books, with his words, so long ago. She never made it to any of his book-signings, although she stood in line once. But a few minutes before she was about to get her book signed, she got a call from the precinct and had to leave.

And now she sits here on his bed, every cell in her body burning with need for him. And he's just standing there _looking_ at her. Time to change that.

Oh so very slowly she begins to lean back, looking pointedly at the impressive bulge in his pants and runs a hand through her hair with a sigh on her lips.

He's beside her the next second, taking her hand and kissing every knuckle separately.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks, the uncertainty evident in his voice.

Kate just smiles and leans into him, her lips finding his and moving over them sensually.

She slowly lifts up a corner of his tee-shirt and lets her hand glide over his skin, causing him to moan into her mouth. It's amazing what a simple touch can do to him, but she feels the same way. As soon as their finger touched she felt this spark running through her body, which set all of her nerve-endings on fire. He must feel it, too, the sparkling between them.

Their kisses become more and more urgent and Kate can barely stand the tension between them any longer. She's not really happy that her body reacts to him in this extreme way, but she decides to just live with it and to enjoy being able to spend the evening with this charming, handsome and incredibly sexy man.

She lets her hand wander down over his jeans, opens the button and fumbles with his zipper, while he slowly pushes her shirt upwards.

"God, Kate." he groans, the raw sound of it letting wetness pooling between her legs.

Kate can't stand it any longer and sits up to remove her shirt. When she reaches for his tee as well, a sharp pain rushes through her right arm. She closes her eyes against the ache, her lips a thin, firm line.

"Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment."

He looks at her critically, - not even realising that she only wears her bra and some wide black pants now – while taking in all those bruises that are pale now, but still visible on her skin.

"You're aching, Kate. I don't think it's a good idea to - "

She interrupts him by opening his zipper in a swift move, releasing his member and running a hand over the silky fabric of his boxers. His whole body tenses under her touch and he has thrown his head back and closed his eyes when she looks at him again.

"You need to help me get out of this pants." she sighs. She doesn't like this fact, but if she's honest, she doesn't really care right now.

His eyes get even darker, the blue pools make way for a stormy sea when he stands up and signals her to lie down on the bed. He slowly bends over her and opens her pants.

"Lift your hips." He orders in his deep voice that sends a burning strait to her core.

Rick slowly pulls her wide pants down, removing her healthy leg first and then carefully pulls the fabric over her cast. He stands up again, folds them and lays them down on a chair a few steps away. When he comes back he sucks in a quick breath, while admiring at her openly.

"God, you're so beautiful." he says breathless.

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle."

The goofy grin, that Kate secretly loves, creeps onto his face again and he quickly removes his tee and jeans and lays himself down beside her. He takes his time to remove her underwear and kisses every single one of her fading bruises, worshipping her body like no man has ever done before.

But she can't take it any longer.

"I want you. Now, Castle." She demands urgently, gripping his shoulders and pulling him to her.

"Ouch!" she cries, when he loses his balance and falls down onto her body.

He immediately lifts his body up and supports himself on hands and knees on both sides of her.

"Let's take it slowly, Kate. You're in no condition to - "

"I can decide perfectly well for myself, Castle. I need you. Now!" Kate interrupts him.

But then a little smile forms on her lips. This silly gentleman! She's touched by his behaviour, but wishes he would stop treating her so carefully. She's burning with desire and going to explode any minute if he doesn't satisfy her craving.

Rick looks at her amused, lowering himself a bit, but makes sure there are still a few inches between their body's. He kisses one of her already hardened nipples and takes it into his mouth.

God, this man and his mouth. He doesn't only have a talent for words, that's for sure.

He sucks on her nipple and lets his tongue swirl around it and when he bites down softly she feels her muscles contracting in her abdomen sensually.

He lets her nipple go with a soft 'plop' and turns towards the other one. Kate moans with pleasure during this bitter-sweet torture, but she still wishes he would just take her. She doesn't understand how he can still be so much under control, she definitely has lost hers since he removed his clothes.

Rick moves slowly downwards, trailing kisses over her stomach and her belly and reaches the point where her legs meet. _Finally!_

Sitting up between her legs, he takes a moment to admire the view and then carefully pushes them apart, making sure her plastered leg rest on the bed securely. Bending down again he trails hot, open mouth kisses up on the inside of her thigh, making her whole body combust with lust.

When his lips find her most sensitive spot, Kate throws her head back onto the cushion, gripping the sinfully soft sheets and groans with pleasure. He kisses, sucks and nibbles at her bundle of nerves, causing her moans get louder and louder. She's already on the edge when he inserts a finger into her hot wetness and draws little circles inside her.

When he adds another finger and presses up right against her sweet spot, she comes undone with his name on her lips, when wave after wave of the most intense orgasm she ever had crashes down over her body.

Rick slowly removes his fingers and leaves the bed. Kate's vision is still blurred, but she can hear him rummage around and then rip the plastic packing of a condom. Before she knows what's happening, Rick is over her again, placing his forearms on both sides of her face and enters her in a swift move.

"Ah!" she exclaims surprised, when she feels him filling her completely.

"Oh Kate, you're so wet. So ready for me." He gives her a moment to get used to his size, before he moves slowly out of her, only to push back into her again.

He kisses her sensually and speeds up the pace, pushing into her again and again, while she feels another orgasm nearing already.

When he changes the angle of his hips and pushes right against her G-spot, she grips his shoulders firmly and screams in ecstasy, taking him over the edge with her.

It costs all his willpower to not let himself fall on top of her, but he manages to stay a few inches above her, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs while they both come down again slowly. He takes his member out of her gradually and lies down beside her, breathing as hard as she does.

"That was - "

"Yeah - "

They look at each other, smiling, and lose themselves in another passionate kiss, the danger around them no longer important.


End file.
